


Her

by Pokewolfgirl18



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Other, Poems, ehhh...weird?, idk - Freeform, maybe you'll enjoy it, ominous?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokewolfgirl18/pseuds/Pokewolfgirl18
Summary: 'Eyyyyy, here's another poem for ya. In the same day too. Wowza.





	

Shattered and broken

Her light was stolen

Afraid of everything

Yet tried to be loving

Someone found her

Or maybe they knew her 

From long ago

Far back on the road

She became a daughter

And he was her father

Now they live happily together

But perhaps not forever


End file.
